


Just Morro(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [25]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Morro redemption, Podfic & Podficced Works, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: It's the day of the departed, Cole wants to spend the day with his dad but not before stopping by Yangs temple and leaving a lantern. Much to Coles surprise, Yangs brings him inside, only for Cole to find Morro. Not as a ghost but as a human. Cole brings him to the monastery.Written by cha0ticm0nster, read by me
Relationships: Cole/Morro (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Collections: Podfic Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Morro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185175) by [cha0ticm0nster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha0ticm0nster/pseuds/cha0ticm0nster). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o3v57e6capawir0/Just_Morro_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vh2u4ztki0u8ih7/Just_Morro_Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/25420wsb22w8h1s/Just_Morro_Ch3.mp3/file)


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




End file.
